tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by People's Television Network
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, People's Television Network. For the currently aired shows of this network, see List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network. Local defunct shows Travel and lifestyle shows *''AM @ NBN'' (2003–2004) *''At the Top'' (2015) *''Baguio'' (1987) *''Beautiful Batangas'' (2011) *''Biyahero'' (2013-2014) *''Biyaheng Negosyo'' (2016) *''Borderless Adventure'' (2012) *''BRM BRM TV: Biyahe Rider Motorsiklo'' (2013) *''Buhay Abroad'' (2018) *''Business & Leisure'' (1998–2007) *''CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot'' (2012-2014) *''Coast to Coast with Dada Lorenzana'' *''Chinoy TV'' (2014-2017) *''Fitness and Health, Good Life, Good Health, True Health, Health and Fitness'' (2013-2014) *''F Talk'' (2018-2019) *''Green&Fab'' (2015) *''I-Connect: Balitang Social Media'' (2012-2013) *''It's a Real Deal'' (1983) *''ITravel Pinas'' (2017-2018) *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' (2014-2015) *''Kris10'' (2013) *''Lakbay Pinas'' (2014) *''Lumad TV''(2017-2019) *''Like Pinas'' (2017-2018) *''Living Asia Channel'' (2011-2012) *''LWYD: Loving What You Do'' (2018) *''Magsasaka TV'' (2018) *''Nature Trip'' (2000) *''Neighbours'' (2008–2011) *''Out of Town'' *''Pinoy T.A.L.K.'' (Travel, Adventure, Leisure, Knowledge) (2011-2012) *''She...Ka!'' (2007–11) *''Sagisag Kultura TV''(2017-2019) *''Wide, Wonderful World'' (1977–79) Comedy *''2+2=4'' *''Bhoy'' (1990-1992) *''Da Young Once'' (1986-1987) *''Estudyante Blues'' (1989-1990, produced by Viva Television) *''Hoy, Hindi'' *''Love Me Doods'' *''Naku, Ha'' *''Oks na Oks'' *''Relaks Lang'' (1998-1999) *''Strangebrew'' (2001–2003) Action and drama *''Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (1995–1998; 2010) *''Balintataw'' (1986-1993) *''Brocka Presents'' (1978-1979) *''Count My Blessings'' (2008–09) *''Dapitan 1896'' (1982) *''Diyos Ko, Mahal Mo Ba Sila?'' (2005–07) *''Dulansining'' (1977–78) *''Hilda'' (1979) *''Ikaw ang Mahal Ko'' (1994–1995) *''Kadenang Rosas'' (1988-1991) *''Krusada Kontra Korupsyon'' (2007–2008) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2005–2007) *''May Sayad'' *''Mga Kwentong Buhay'' (1986-1987) *''Mukha ng Buhay'' (1996–1998, produced by Viva Television) *''Pabrika'' (1986) *''Pira-pirasong Pangarap'' (1983, not to be confused with the GMA drama anthology of the same name) *''Tierra Sangre'' (1996–1998, produced by Viva Television) *''Viva Drama Specials'' (1986-1998, produced by Viva Television) Animated series *''BIDA: Batang Iwas Droga'' (2003–2004) Variety *''Big Ike's Happening'' (1986) *''Dance Vision'' (1995) *''Last Full Show'' (1999–2003) *''Last Wave 1986'' (1986) *''Love, Lea'' (1982) *''Maria! Maria!'' (1986-1987) *''Music and Memories'' (2008–09) *''The Other Side of Alma'' (1981-1983) *''Patok na Patok'' (1982) *''Penthouse Party'' (2012) *''Relaks Lang'' (1998–1999) *''She!'' (1981–1985) *''Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan'' (2012-2013) *''Si Direk Kasi!'' *''Sing! Sing!'' (2007–08) *''Star Brighters'' (1989-1990) *''Starliner... Man and Woman'' (1977–78) *''Take Four'' (2001–02) *''Tayo't Magsaya'' (1987-1988) *''This Is It!'' (1986-1987) *''TSAS'' (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (2015, produced by Secarats Talent Management Services) Talk shows *''Ang Say ng Kabataan'' (A.S.K.) (2006–2008) *''Balitalakay'' (2008–2010) *''Communications and News Exchange Forum'' (2010-2011) *''Dagundong'' (2005–2007) *''Fora Medica'' (1999–2001) *''Friends with TVJ and Charo'' (1978) *''Kris'' (1996, produced by Viva Television) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!'' (2018) *''Meet the Press'' (1982–88, 2008–10) *''Metro Magazine'' (1978, produced by the Metro Manila Commission) *''Miss Ellaneous'' (1981–84) *''Mystica's Mystic Road to Success'' (2013) *''Network Forum'' *''She!'' (1981–1985, 2000–2005) *''She Said, She Said'' (2010–2012) *''Sigaw: The Campus Debate Series'' (2001–2002) *''SustainabiliTV'' (2013) *''Take 2 For The Road'' (1979-1984) *''Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis'' (2007-2011) *''Talakayan sa Makati'' (1987) *''Talk Ko 'To!'' (2007–2008) *''XYZ Young Women's TV'' (1996-2001) *''The Young Once'' (2007–2009) *''Youth Voice'' (2006–2007) Game shows *''Battle of the Brains'' (1999–2001) *''Nature World'' (1977–79) *''Online Bingo Filipino'' (1995–2000) *''Pamantayan ng Talino'' (1977–78) *''Premyo sa Resibo'' (2006) *''Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan'' (2012-2013) *''Talo Na, Panalo Pa!'' (1994-1995) Educational shows *''Agri Link'' (1993–1999) *''Agrikultura ETC'' (2012-2014) *''Ating Alamin'' (1980–1991, 2009–2016) *''Code Red'' (2009–2010) *''Constel'' (1995–1998; re-aired, 2012-2015) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Made Easy'' *''For Art's Sake'' *''Go Negosyo Bigtime'' (2008–2009) *''Go Organic!'' (2009) *''Ito-Iyon: Ang Galing!'' (1983–1985) *''Kita Mo Na, Galing ng Pinoy'' (2011) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989–2002) *''Kusina sa Kanayunan'' (2018) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1998–2002) *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008–2009) *''Mommy Academy'' (2003–2005) *''Sci-pol: Science Serving People'' (2001-2002) *''Sining Gising: NCCA Ugnayan sa Tinig ng Bayan'' (2007-2011) *''Tele-Agri'' *''Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan'' (1980–1989) *''Tele-Kusina'' (2002–03) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998) Kids' programs *''Abakada Barkada'' *''Balitang Bata'' *''Batibot'' *''Eskwela ng Bayan'' (2002–2003) **''Alikabuk'' **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' *''Pin Pin'' (1990-1992) *''Salamat Mr. Robot (collab with UP Institute of Science and Math)'' (1984) Musical shows *''Barangayan'' (1982) *''Concert At The Park'' (1977–2012) *''In The Raw'' (2001–2004) *''Independent Music Hub'' (2011) *''Islamusik'' (2005) *''Music and Memories'' (2008) *''Music Hitmakers'' *''Music Link'' (2011) *''Musika ng Lahi'' (1980) *''Paco Park Presents'' (1991–2012) *''Patok na Patok'' (1982) Newscasts *''Balita Ala-Una'' (1987–1998) *''Balitaan'' (2013–2014) *''Batingaw'' (2008–2010) *''Business at 10'' (2008) *''The DPI Mid-Day Report'' (1978) *''Early Evening Report'' (1986-1987) *''The Final Report'' (1997–1998) *''Late Evening Report'' (1986-1987) *''Malacañang: The Week That Was'' (2008–2010) *''Midnight Update'' (1987) *''Minuto'' (2007–2010) *''Money Matters'' (2008-2010) *''National Network News'' (1998-2001) *''NBN Business'' (2005–2006) *''NBN Sports'' (2008–2010) *''News @ 1'' (2012–2016) *''News @ 1: Junior Edition'' (2013–2014) *''News @ 1: The Week that Was'' (2013–2014) *''News @ 6'' (2012–2016) *''NewsLife'' (2012–2016) *''Newsbreak Bilingual'' (1995–1998) *''News Flash sa 4'' (1998–2001) *''News on 4'' (1987–1995) *''NewsCenter 4'' **''Newscenter 3 Cebu'' (1980–1986) **''Newscenter 4 Bacolod'' (1980-1986) **''Newscenter 4: Evening Edition'' (1980-1986) **''Newscenter 4: Final Edition'' (1980-1986) **''Newscenter 4: Morning Edition'' (1980-1986) **''Newscenter 4: Noon Edition in Filipino'' (1980-1986) *''News Today'' **''News Today: Morning Edition'' (1974–1980) **''News Today: Evening Edition'' (1974–1980) *''PAGASA I-Weather'' (2012) *''Panahon.TV'' (2012-2016) *''Pangunahing Balita'' (1987-1998) *''Pambansang Balita Ala-Una'' (1998–2001) *''Pambansang Balita Alas Singko'' (1998-2001) *''PTV News'' (1995-1998, 2016–2017, 2017-present) *''PTV News Cebu'' *''PTV News Nationwide'' (1995-1998) *''PTV Weekend Report'' (1987–1993) *''RadyoBisyon'' (2014-2017) *''Teledyaryo'' (2001–2012) **''Teledyaryo Balita Ala-Una'' (2001-2004) **''Teledyaryo 4:30pm'' **''Teledyaryo 5:00pm Edition'' **''Teledyaryo Alas-Nuebe'' (2005-2008) **''Teledyaryo Business'' (2006-2008, 2010-2012) **''Teledyaryo Final Edition'' (2005-2008, 2010-2012) **''Teledyaryo News Bulletin'' (2010-2012) **''Teledyaryo ng Bayan'' (2005-2008) **''Teledyaryo Panlalawigan'' (2005-2008) **''Teledyaryo Primetime'' (2005-2008) **''Teledyaryo Sports'' (2010-2012) **''Teledyaryo Sports Atbp.'' (2005-2010) *''The Weekend News'' (2012-2016) Current affairs *''45 Minutos'' (2004–2005) *''Abante Pilipinas'' (2008–2010) *''Ang Batasan'' (1982–1985) *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan'' (2013) *''Ang Tao't Kalikasan'' (2011; re-run, 2012) *''Bantay Kongreso'' (1988) *''Batas Barangay'' (2005) *''Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'' (2018) *''Boses'' (2007–2008) *''Business and Beyond'' (2016–2017) *''Bridging Borders'' (2015-2017) *''Business Insights'' (1987) *''Business Talks'' (1984-1985) *''Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo'' (2018, 2019–present) *''Celebrity'' *''COMELEC Hour'' (2013) *''Crime Desk'' (2018-2019) *''Congress In Action with Freddie Abando'' (2009–2012) *''Convergence'' (2008–2011) *''Dagundong'' (2005–2006) *''Dakila Ka Pinoy!'' (2002) *''Dial M'' (1996–1998, 2003–2010) *''A Dialogue with Pres. C. Aquino'' (1986-1987) *''Dighay Bayan'' (1996–2005) *''Diwa ng Katotohanan'' (1988–1994) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (2001-2002) *''Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran'' (2008–2012) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Executive Report'' *''Explore with Mike'' (2003) *''Face the Nation'' (1977-1978) *''The Final Say, Cha-Cha!'' (2006-2007) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gov @ Work'' (2013-2014) *''Headline'' (1986-1990) *''Headlines Expose'' (2004–2005) *''Isyu Ngayon'' (2008–2010) *''Jeep ni Erap'' (1999–2000) *''Job Network'' (1992–1999) *''KB Kaibigan'' (1986) *''Kalikasan, Kaunlaran by Earth Institute Asia'' (1992–1999) *''Kapayapaan Atin Ito'' (2001–2009) *''Kapihan ng Bayan'' (2006–2010) *''Kapihan sa Maynila'' (1987) *''Katapatan sa Watawat at Lipunan'' (K.A.W.A.L.) (2007–2008) *''Kita Mo Na, Galing ng Pinoy'' (2011-2012) *''Komentaryo'' (2000–2001, 2008–2011) *''KWATRObersyal'' (2015-2017) *''LIGA: Blocktime Commetators'' *''Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon'' (2014) *''Manila Envelope'' (1985-1986) *''Meet the Press'' (1982–88, 2008–10) *''Nation's Peacekeeper's: Heroes at our Time'' (2012) *''Network Line'' (1982) *''No Holds Barred'' (1986-1987) *''ONE Asean'' (2017–2018) *''Pananaw'' (2008–2009) *''Pangungusap ng Pangulo'' (1987–1992) *''Patrol 117'' (2001-2002) *''People, Politics and Power'' (2010–2012) *''People's Government Mobile Action'' (2008–2010) *''People's Hour'' *''Perspectives'' (2008–2009) *''Pilipinas Ngayon Na!'' (2007–2009, 2010-2011) *''PTV Special Forum'' (2012-2016) *''Public Access'' (1999) *''Public Eye'' (1986) *''Pulis Ako, Pulis Nyo Po'' (2011–2012) *''Pulsong Masa'' *''Pulong Pulong sa Kaunlaran'' (1970s) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011–2013) *''Punto Legal'' (2008–2009) *''Radyo Bandido sa Telebisyon'' (2008) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-2016) *''Republic Service'' (2008–2009) *''Sa Likod ng Istorya'' (2012) *''Sa Totoo Lang kasama si Erwin Tulfo'' (2017-2018) *''Saklolo Abugado'' (2003–2005) *''Say Mo, Sec?'' (2014) *''Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame'' (2013) *''Straight to the Point'' (2010–2011) *''Sugbo'' (2009–2010) *''Taas Noo, Bulakenyo!'' (2007–2008) *''Taas Noo, Pilipino!'' (2008) *''Takip Silip'' (2008–2011) *''Talakayan sa Makati'' *''Tinig Bayan'' (1986–1993) *''Tinig ng Bayan'' (2005–2007) *''Tipanan sa Barangay'' (2001) *''TranspoDOTCom'' (2006–2009) *''Tugon'' (1986) *''Tutok Erwin Tulfo'' (2018) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001–2003) *''United Nations Hour'' (1987) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (2012-2017) *''Usapang Kongreso'' (1990-1994) *''Usapang Pulitika'' (2009–2010) *''WomanWatch with Nikki Coseteng: It's About Time'' (1987–1994) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Yaman sa Kailaliman'' (2018-2019) Morning shows *''Good Morning Boss'' (2013-2016) *''Good Morning Manila'' (1978–1984) *''Good Morning Pilipinas'' (2000-2001, 2016-2017) *''Metro One'' (2012–13) *''The Morning Show'' (1974–78, 2005–07, 2010–12) *''New Day @ PTV'' (2001) *''One Morning'' (2007–2009) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2009–2010) *''TeleAga'' (2003–2005) *''Windows with Johnny Revilla'' (1988–1995) Public service *''@ Ur Serbis'' (2008–12) *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2008–2012) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2009-2015) *''Balikatan: Sa Bahay at Buhay'' (1999–2011) *''Bagong Bayani TV'' (2018-2019) *''Bantay OCW with Susan K.: Ang Boses ng OFW'' (2005–13) *''Bitag'' (2012-2019) *''The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (Department of Health)'' (2014–2015, 2016–2017, 2018, 2019) *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2013-2016) *''Healthline'' (2017) *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' *''Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth)'' (2017–2018) *''Kamao Reloaded'' (2005–2006) *''Kaya Natin 'To!'' *''Kilos Pronto'' (2017–2018) *''Magbuhay Professional'' (2003-2004) *''May Gloria Ang Bukas Mo'' (2001-2002) *''Linya ng Pagbabago''(2017-2019) *''MMDA: On The Road!'' (2002–2009) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002) *''Ombudsman: Kakampi mo Laban sa Katiwalian'' (2009–2011) *''Operation: Bigay Buhay'' *''Patrol 117'' (2001–2004) *''Payo Alternatibo'' (2016-2019) *''People's Privilege Hour'' (1986–1990) *''Philippines' Most Wanted'' (1998–2002) *''Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along'' (2012–2018) *''Problema N'yo, Sagot Ko!'' (2003–2005) *''Puso ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2012) *''Serbisyo Muna'' (2005–2008) *''Talking Points: Ang Tinig ng Serbisyo Publiko'' (2011-2012) *''Task Force Siyasat'' (2002–2003) *''The Breaking Point'' (2016-2017) *''Tinig ng Marino sa PTV'' (2019) *''Tugon sa Pangarap'' (2012) *''Usapang SSS'' (2018-2019) Sports shows *''86th Philippine Open'' (2001) *''Andy at Bobok sa Karera'' *''ASEAN Basketball League'' (2010–2012, Philippines games only) *''Auto Focus'' (1998-2005) *''Bigtime Boxing'' *''Chess Today'' (1977–78) *''Eumorpho Lakas Tao'' *''Filsports Basketball Association'' (2015) *''Fistorama'' (2002-2011) *''Go Extreme sa Alabang'' (2002) *''Golf Power Plus: Cantada Beach Volleyball'' (2007-2011) *''Harbour Center Greatest Games'' (2011) *''Ice Hockey'' (1978-1982) *''In This Corner'' (2001–2015) *''Inside NCAA'' (2001) *''Jai Alai: The Game of a Thousand Thrills'' (2000-2001) *''Karera, Atbp.'' (1997) *''Liga Pilipinas Basketball'' (2008–2009) *''Major League Baseball on PTV'' (1977–1986, 1987–1994) *''MBA on PTV Network/NBN'' (1999—2002) (with ABS-CBN Sports) *''MBS Sports'' (1981–1985) *''Motoring Today'' (1987–2006, 2008–2009) *''Motorsiklo News TV'' (2015-2016) *''Muay Thai'' (1996–2005) *''NBA Action'' (2001—2002) *''NBA Inside Stuff'' (2001—2002) *''NBA Jam'' (2001—2002) *''NBA on GTV/MBS/PTV/NBN'' (1977-1986, 2001—2002) *''NCAA Games'' (1995–2001) (with Silverstar Sports) *''NFL on MBS/PTV'' (1977–1986, 1987–1988) *''NHL on MBS'' (1980–1986) *''Pagcor Jai-Alai'' (1990–1995) *''Palarong Pintakasi'' (1985-1987) *''PBA on NBN/IBC'' (2003) *''PBL Games'' (1990—1992, 1994—1995, 1998—2003) (with Vintage Television and Silverstar Sports) *''Philippines Football League'' (2017) *''Pinoy Sports Idols'' *''Pinoy Wrestling'' (1989–1990; reruns of this show are currently broadcast on RJTV 29) *''PTV Sports'' (2012-2016, 2017–present) *''Race Weekend'' (1995-1996) *''Ringside TV Boxing'' (known as Ringside at Elorde) (1989–1995) *''Search for Tanduay The No.1 Rhum Billard Player'' (2003-2004) *''SEL-J Motorsports'' (2010-2011) *''Shakey's Girls V-League'' (2014-2015) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2007-2011) *''Smashing Action!'' (1989–1995, 2006) *''Speed by MP Turbo'' (1998–2007) *''Spikers' Turf'' (2015) *''Sportacular Asia'' (1994–1999, 2005) *''Sports Kids'' (1998–2001) *''The Sports List'' (2005–2007) *''Sports with Romy Kintanar'' *''Stop Over Beijing'' (2008) *''Sultada'' (2000) *''Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show'' (2016–2018) *''Tapatan: Walang Atrasan Boxing'' (2000) *''Tennis Review'' *''UAAP Games'' (1995—1999) (with Silverstar Sports) *''Ultimate Fighting Championship'' *''Unlimited Diving'' (2003–2009) Religious shows *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' (1986-2014)Divine Mercy in the Philippines *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1999–2000, 2003, 2013) *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (1983-1990) *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' *''Don Stewart's Power & Mercy'' *''The Ensign'' (1986-1997, produced by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints) *''Faith is Worth Living'' *''Family Matters'' (2010-2014) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1989-2014) *''The Fred Price Hour'' (1987) *''Friends Again'' (2007–2008) *''Heart To Heart Talk'' (2008–2011) *''Divine Mercy Live TV Mass'' (2003-2007) *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (1987-2003) *''Jesus The Healer'' (2014) *''JMM Covers'' (2014-2015) *''Kasama Natin ang Diyos'' (2013-2014) *''Kenneth Copeland '' *''Lakbay Simbahan'' (with TV Maria, 2013) *''LDS Reunited'' (1999-2000) *''Mama Mary Holy Mass'' (2008–2010) *''Marilyn Hickey'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2004, 2013–2018) *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig Ng Iglesia Ni Cristo'' (1999–2002) *''Panalangin'' (2014-2017) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (2000) *''Prayer For The Holy Souls in Purgatory'' (2002-2014) *''Sa Inyong Mga Kamay'' (2013) *''The Word Exposed with Cardinal Antonio G. Tagle'' *''The Key of David'' (2012-2019) *''Sambuhay TV Mass'' (2011, moved to TV Maria) *''Sounds of Worship'' (1996, PTV-11 Davao) *''Who's Calling'' (2015–2017) *''World Mission Society Church of God'' - PTV special documentary (March 2013) Youth oriented *''Ang Say ng Kabataan'' (A.S.K.) (2006–2008) *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' (2005–2007) *''Next Stop'' (with National Geographic Channel) (2005–2008) *''Rhythm Of The City'' (1981–1987, in cooperation with 99.5 RT/Y101) *''Sigaw: The Campus Debate Series'' (2001–2002) *''Teentime with Snooky and Albert'' (1986–1989) *''Trip Ko 'To!'' (2004–2005) *''Upload'' (2014) *''Young Minds Inspired'' (2013) *''The Young Once'' (2007–2009) *''Youth Voice'' (2006–07) Other programs *''All You Need Is Love'' (1982) *''Friendly Connections'' (1986) *''Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal)'' (2013–2018) *''The Isla Hour'' (2002–06) *''Saving ASEAN Natural Treasures'' (2011–12) Movie trailer shows *''Cine Movie Trailers'' (produced by Crystal Sky Multimedia, 2013) Teleshopping *''EZ Shop'' (2004–2015, 2018-2019) *''Metro TV Shopping'' (1999–2004) *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''O Shopping'' (2016) * Proactiv infomercial (2007–09) *''Shop@Home'' *''Shop Japan'' (2015–17) *''Value Vision TV Shopping'' (1996–2010) *''TV Shop Philippines'' (2015–2018, 2019) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2002–14) Movie blocks *''Afternoon Delight'' *''Cinema Greats'' *''Golden Cinema'' *''Last Full Show'' (1977–78) *''Maharlika Theater'' *''MBS Movie of the Week'' *''MBS Primetime Movie'' (1980–86) *''Mystery Theater'' (1989) *''Pelikulang Pansabado'' (1978) *''Premiere Theater'' (1977–78) *''Pilipino Box Office'' *''Primetime Movie'' *''Primetime Specials'' *''Saturday Spectacular Specials'' *''Sine Aksyon sa Kuatro'' (1987–1989) *''Sine Ginto'' *''Sine Huwebes sa Kuatro'' (1989) Foreign/canned shows *''The A-Team'' *''The Adventures of Brisco County'' *''Airwolf'' *''American Gladiators'' *''Batman'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Black Beauty'' *''Buck Rogers'' (1987–1991) *''Burke's Law'' *''Charles in Charge'' *''Cheers'' (1983-1995) *''China Documentary'' (2010–2011) *''Coronet Blue'' (1979) *''The Cosby Show'' (1992-1996) *''Cybill'' (2000) *''Discoveries: America Alaska'' (produced by the VOA; 2013) *''Double Dare'' *''Down the Shore'' *''Dreams'' *''Drive Home Movies'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Fairie Tale Theatre'' *''Family Ties'' *''Ferris Buller'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Fox News on NBN'' (2001-2003) *''Gold and Glory in Greece'' (2004) *''The Green Hornet'' (1979) *''Growing Pains'' *''Halo Halo House'' (2016) *''HBO: Boxing'' (2000) *''Head of the Class'' *''Houston Knights'' *''Hunter'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1979) *''Island Son'' *''The Jackie Thomas Show'' *''Kelly'' *''Kidsongs'' (1990–1993) *''Knight Rider'' *''Let's Go'' (1983–1985) *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Magical World of Disney'' *''Masterpiece Mini-Series'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''Mr. Wizard's World'' *''The Munsters Today'' *''Mussolini: The Untold Story'' *''NBN-KBS Documentaries'' (2008–2009, co-produced with KBS) *''Neon Rider'' *''Nickelodeon on PTV-4'' *''Out of Control'' *''People and Places'' *''Pico Pico Pon'' *''Pinwheel'' *''The Professionals'' *''Road To Sydney'' (2000) *''Small Wonder'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Street Legal'' *''Superboy'' *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' *''Sword of Justice'' (1982) *''3rd Rock From the Sun'' (2001-2003) *''Vietnam Documentary'' (2015) *''Villa Alegre'' *''Who's The Boss'' (1989-1990) *''Windows'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' Anime *''Combattler V'' *''Daimos'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Voltes V'' Super Sentai/Tokusatsu *''Jetman'' (1996-1997) (Tagalog Version) *''Skyranger Gavan'' (1992-1994) (Tagalog Version) *''Shaider'' (1997-1999) (Tagalog Version) *''Future Squadron Timeranger'' (2006-2007) (Tagalog Version) Cartoons *''My Little Pony and Friends'' *''Sammy and Jimie'' (2018-2019) *''Transformers'' Korean dramas *''Here Comes Mr. Oh'' (2014-2015, 2015-2016) *''The Legendary Doctor: Hur Jun'' (2017) Chinese dramas *''Beijing Love Story'' (2018) *''Jimao'' (2018) Sports coverage *1978 World Basketball Championship Manila (with BBC-2) *1980 Moscow Olympics *1984 Los Angeles Olympics *1988 Seoul Olympics *1996 Atlanta Olympics *2000 Sydney Olympics *2004 Athens Olympics *1978 Bangkok Asian Games *1982 New Delhi Asian Games *1986 Seoul Asian Games *1994 Hiroshima Asian Games (with Vintage Television) *2002 Busan Asian Games *2006 Doha Asian Games (with Solar Sports) *1977 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *1979 Jakarta SEA Games *1981 Manila SEA Games (with BBC-2) *1983 Singapore SEA Games *1985 Bangkok SEA Games *1987 Jakarta SEA Games *1989 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *1991 Manila SEA Games (with ABS-CBN, IBC 13 & RPN 9) *1992 Southeast Asian Fencing Federation Championships (December 25, 1992) *1995 Chiang Mai SEA Games *1997 Jakarta SEA Games *1999 Brunei Darussalam SEA Games *2001 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *2003 Vietnam SEA Games (together with Jemah Television and ABC 5) *2005 Philippines SEA Games (with IBC & ABC) *2007 Nakhon Ratchasima SEA Games (with IBC & ABC) *2009 Ventianne SEA Games (with ABS-CBN & TV5) *2017 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games (with TV5 & AksyonTV for Basketball matches only) *IAAF World Championships in Athletics (2007, 2009, 2013) *MICAA on GTV/MBS (1974–1981) *Mosconi Cup (2003-2005) *NBA All-Star Game (2002) *NBA Playoffs (2002) *NBA Finals (2002) *NCAA Games (1995—2001) *Nissan Challengers Philippines Tennis (December 25, 1992) *PBA on GTV/MBS (1978—1981) *PBA on Vintage Sports (1984—1995) *PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) *PCSO Presidential Gold Horse Racing Cup (December 13, 2015) *Philippine Collegiate Champions League (2002—2006) *PTV Sports: Palarong Pambansa Special Coverage (April 22–26, 28, 2013; May 5–9, 12, 2014, May 4–8, 11, 2015) *UAAP Games (1995–1999) (with Silverstar Sports) *World Pool Championship *World Series on PTV (1987–1993) TV specials *1995 World Youth Day Coverage (January 10–15, 1995, together with GMA Network) *2nd ASEAN-Japan TV Festival 2017 (September 2017) *50th Anniversary of Leyte Landing (1994) *The 60th Anniversary of Korean-Philippine Diplomatic Relations Friendship Festival (2009) *Aliw Awards (1994–2009; 2012) *Anak TV Seal Awards (January 12, 2014) *Asean Quiz National Competition (2009; 2012; February 15, 2014) *Awit Awards (1989–2009) *AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals (2009) *Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan: A RTVM Special Feature (October 2013) *Battle of the Brains Grand Finals (2000–2001) *Car Of The Year 2014 of the Car Awards Group, Inc - Auto Review Special (February 22, 2014) *Cavite Oathtaking and Accomplishment Report (June 2010) *Christmas Eve Mass at Vatican (delayed telecast; December 25, 2013) *CSC Dangal ng Bayan Awards Special Feature (February 2014) *Catholic Mass Media Awards (1984–1991) *The Challenge of EDSA *The Coming of the King: A Christmas Legend by Fr. James B. Reuter, S.J. (December 21, 2013) *Diwang Bonifacio sa Makabagong Panahon (November 30, 1997) *Easter Vigil Mass @ Vatican (1977-ongoing) *EDSAGram (February 2015) *EDSA Uno People Power Anniversary TV Special (February 24–25, Yearly) *FAMAS Awards (2012) *Feast of the Solemnity of the Motherhood of Mary (December 31, 2013) *Gilbert Teodoro's Miting de Avance (May 8, 2010) *Hamon at Pagbangon: PTV News Yearender Report (December 31, 2013) *Highlights 2010: The NBN Year-End Report (January 2011) *Highlights 2011: The PTV Year-End Report (January 2012) *Highlights 2013: The PTV Year-End Report (December 31, 2013) *Hatol ng Bayan Election Coverage (1987, 1988, 1992, 1995, 1998, 2001, 2004, 2007, 2010, 2013, 2016, 2019; together with RPN 9 (2004-2010) and IBC 13 (2004–present)) *Japan-Asean Music Fest 2013 (December 29, 2013) *Jo Anne Lorenzana: In High Spirits Concert TV Special (March 2, 1989) *Joyride Milestones of Infrastructure Development Documentary Special (May 2010) *Kundiman Fiesta Grand Finals Night (December 9, 1996) *The Last Journey of Ninoy *Luna Awards (2007, 2009) *2014 Malangsi Festival Special Feature (April 12, 2014) *Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night (December 27, 1982) *Metropop All-Star Special (December 28, 1982) *Pistang Milenyo Filipino (together with ABC 5 now TV5, RPN and IBC, December 31, 1999 - January 1, 2000) *Miss Casino Filipino Grand Coronation Night (2010–present) *Miss Cebu (PTV-11 Cebu) *National Quiz Bee (1980–2001) *Ninoy: The Heart and the Soul (August 21, 1988) *One Nation in Prayer: National Day of Prayer Special Coverage (January 20, 2014) *Out of the Box: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra for the 150th Birth Anniversary of Andres Bonifacio (December 1, 2013) *Out of the Box: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra/FEU Bamboo Band for the Theme "Save the Tam" (January 26, 2014) *Out of the Box, Love Is: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra for the Love Month (March 16, 2014) *Out of the Box: Volunteerism, A Christmas Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra (December 22, 2013) *Paalam... Pangulong Cory (August 1–5, 2009) *Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo, Senate Blue Ribbon Committee Hearing on Pork Barrel Scam Coverage (2013-February 13, 2014) *Pagusbong ng mga Pangarap sa Hacienda Luisita - A PTV Special Report (November 2013) *Palm Sunday Family Recollection (Yearly) *Panahon Na!: Ang Pinoy at ang Laban sa Climate Change (2009) *Panahon.TV: New Year's Countdown (December 31, 2013 - January 1, 2014) *Para sa Bayan 2017: The PTV News Year-End Report (December 31, 2017) *Para sa Bayan: A PTV Year-Ender (December 31, 2018) *''Para sa Bayan: Ang Kwento ng PTV'' *Philippine Collegiate Peace Debates (September 29, 2013) *Philippine Marine Biodiversity Video Documentary by Sen. Loren Legarda (May 2014) *Philippine Military Academy Graduation Rites (March, yearly) *People Power 20th Anniversary Documentary Special (2006) *Promulgation of the Preamble of the 1987 Philippine Live Constitution (December 4, 2013) *Puso at Diwa ni Ninoy *Salamat po, Pangulong Gloria Documentary Special (April–July 2010) *San Miguel Corporation 97th Anniversary Concert Special (September 29, 1987) *Ship of Southeast Asian Youth Program Voyage: 40 Years of Advocacy and Action (December 14, 2013) *Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO (March 27, 2014) *Story Book: PTV Sports Year-Ender Special (December 31, 2012-ongoing) *Sundalong Pangkapayapaan, Army Transformation Program Documentary of 67th IB of Phil. Army and PTV Davao (January 18, 2014) *Tragedy, Tears and Triumph: NewsLife Yearender Special (December 31, 2013) *Tulong ng Bayan Yolanda Watch: Media ng Bayan Special Coverage (November 7–25, 2013) *United Colors of Cosplay Crossing Borders (February 23, 2014) *UST Christmas Gala Concert (December 2009-December 25, 2013) *A Vision Worth Dying For: PTV Documentary Special on Ninoy Aquino (August 20, 2013) *Voice of Asia Speech Competition (April 2013) *The Year-End Report: A PTV News Special (December 2012) *Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: A RTVM Special Feature (January 19, 2014) See also * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows People's Television Network